Tamaki's Return
by simplybroken14
Summary: HIATUS Tamaki comes back from France, only to find out that the Host Club won't ever be the same again. SORRY. D:
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki's Return

**Tamaki's Return**

This fanfic is an Ouran one. I've been doing this fanfic for quite a while now. Like 2 months. I've been on vacation and I haven't gotten the time to finish it but I finally did. Review! xDDD

Pairing: Haruhi x Hikaru

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I AM BUT A MERE FAN WHO LOVES TO WRITE.

It's been 4 years since we graduated from Ouran and it's been 4 months since Tamaki left. All of us had different, separate lives now but none of us ever stayed out of touch. Tamaki went to France after his grandmother died about several months ago. He went to visit his mother, who worked for the Tonnerres, to check up on her after the years she has lived without her son. Today was the day he would return to Japan and we would soon spend the coming weeks together with the former host club members.

"Haruhi?" His voice was calm, and soft.

"Hmm?"

"Will you come with us to greet Tamaki at the airport?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I closed the photo album I had in my hands and set it on the table in front of me. I walked towards him by the door.

"Honey-sempai's very excited to see you. As well as Mori-sempai. They're very excited to see you." He put his arm around my waist.

"You know, they already told us not to call them with the honorific "sempai"".

"I know, Haruhi. It just sounds weird without it. I mean, 3 years with the Host Club isn't easy to forget." He laughed.

I laughed along. We were by the stairs on the porch when I suddenly heard a voice that was so familiar to me and that it was always joined by a hug that spun me.

"HARU-CHAN!!" It was Honey-sempai. I missed him so much. His voiced hadn't changed much. He was still the Loli that we all knew. He spun me around as he hugged me like before.

"Honey-sempai…It's so nice to see you again." I said hugging him back.

"Takashi missed you too! Right Takashi?" he said, pointing to a very tall Mori standing beside him.

"Hmm." He said with a smile and hugged me tight.

"Hey, Mori-sempai. So Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, how was Kyoto?" I asked as I straightened my dress. Dad always found ways on how to slip these things in my closet or my bags. The least I could do was appreciate his thoughtfulness.

"It was fun! Takashi and I saw beautiful sights! We taught the students in the dojos there some new techniques. Father always told me to teach so that I would be an even greater legacy and we got to taste a lot of cakes!"

"Ah." Mori just nodded.

"Kaoru! You made it!" _He_ said as he let go of me and ran up to Kaoru.

"Of course! You wouldn't want our lord to get mad or anything because I wasn't there." Kaoru said as he hugged him.

"I thought you wouldn't come, Kaoru." _He_ said in a depressed and rejected voice.

"Of course I would, Hikaru. I wanted to see _you._" He replied in a surprised way and then they were holding each other tightly and were in a pose. It reminded me of when we were in the Host Club. The brotherly love aspect of the club that they sell.

"Wow. After all these years, you two still look as if you had customers. Now break it up. Little Devils." I said as I smiled at them.

"Why, Haruhi…" they said as Hikaru put his arm around my shoulders on my left and Kaoru did the same on my right. Like they used to back then. "We're just reacquainting with each other."

"After you stole Hikaru away, we haven't spent as much time as we used to." Kaoru said.

"He just wanted my attention." Hikaru whispered into my ears even though it was audible.

"Ouch, Hikaru!" He feigned his hurt expression and put a hand over his heart.

"Ok. Ok. So how've you been Kaoru?" I asked.

"I was helping our mother with the business. Since Hikaru didn't come, I had to do twice the work." He sent a glare towards Hikaru.

"Sorry, Kaoru. I was busy contacting the others." He was now beside me again with his hand around my waist.

"We still have to pick up Tamaki you know. But where's Kyouya?" I asked.

"I'm here. I apologize if I am late. My father and I had a meeting and it ended later than expected." Kyouya said as he scribbled on his little notebook and soon closed it and smiled up at us.

"How's it been here?" Honey asked.

"It's been great. Actually, we have a surprise for you guys." I smiled and looked up into Hikaru's eyes. He just smiled back.

"Are we ready to go?" Hikaru asked.

"Let's go!!" Honey shouted.

"We'll take the limo." Kyouya pointed to his limousine a few feet from us.

We all got inside. And we drove off.

It was a 30 minute drive to the airport, which was longer than expected since there was an accident between a truck and a cab that slowed the whole street. We told each other stories while we were in the car.

"So Kyouya, how've you and your company been?" I asked out of the blue.

"I've been doing great. The company's even greater. We reached the peak of our expectations by last week and I exceeded the medical company of my father. He's proud of me but my brothers are envious." He said as he scribbled on his little notebook again. He closed it and smiled at us. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Is there something funny?" Kyouya asked perplexed.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're still the hardworking Kyouya-sempai that I remember." I smiled.

"Oh." He smiled back.

"So, brother, how've you been?" Kaoru asked.

"I've been great. I've helping Haruhi out with her passport. We all want to travel around with Haruhi but she doesn't have one right? So I decided to…_persuade_ her to actually want to get one." I just shot him a glare.

"_Persuade _isn't the right word. More like blackmail." I stated. He just smiled.

"Haru-chan? What was this thing you were saying before? About your surprise?" Honey asked innocently.

"Yeah Haruhi! What've you been up to besides being blackmailed by my brother?" Kaoru asked devilishly.

"Kaoru! Don't embarrass Haruhi like that! You're supposed to respect her. Right ho--Haruhi!!" Hikaru almost spilled the beans! DAMN! I just punched him in his ribs. They all looked at us like there was something suspicious.

"Haruhi, are you and Hikaru….together??" Kaoru asked shocked.

"Ano….Uhm….Hikaru…." I looked up at him troubled. How were we going to hold this act together?! They were finding out too soon.

"Kaoru! Stop that!" Hikaru glared.

"They are actually." Kyouya said as he was scribbling again.

"KYOUYA!" Hikaru and I shouted together.

"How'd you…find out?" I asked almost whispering in embarrassment.

"We were in touch but I barely had time, so I had some people check up on you and find out about how you guys were. I also know what you two are planning to tell the rest of us later on." He had a huge grin plastered on his face by the time he looked up.

"I guess we better tell them now and Tamaki later, huh?" Hikaru said.

"We…Hikaru and I...are planning to get engaged. We've been thinking about it and it can't be official until we hear what you guys have to say about it. If you agree. Or disagree." I said calmly but deep inside, I was excited. Not sure of what I had to feel but I just told them something big. I was scared and not ready for what they wanted to say. But instead, they surprised me with their responses.

"HARU-CHAN! HIKA-CHAN! CONGRATULATIONS!" Honey shouted while he happily bounced about with Usa-chan in hand.

"Haruhi…Hikaru…" Mori said with a nod. He smiled at us warmly.

"Father will be displeased with this news. He wanted so badly that I be wed to you, Haruhi. But I guess I was beat. And besides, there are more women out there that may bring more merits to me and to my company." Kyouya said with a warm smile.

"Thank……You……Kyouya-sempai……" I think that was more an insult than a compliment. I just tried to stay composed.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, with worry in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hikaru. I'm just………..SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!" He jumped at us and gave us a tight hug. "Although I may be lonelier than ever now." He said with a pout.

"Of course not." I assured him. "Hikaru's still your twin. I can never steal him away." I smiled at him.

"I'm kidding. But thanks, Haruhi. You're the greatest!" He hugged us tighter. And soon, Honey joined in.

"Oh-hohohohohohohoho. Oh-hohohohohohohohohohohoho. Hoho!" A very familiar voice filled the limo.

"Oh no…That sounds like…." Hikaru buried his face in his palms.

The window to the driver's seat lowered and showed Renge in the passenger seat beside the driver.

"Correct, Hikaru-kun! It's moi! Renge-chan!" She said happily.

"Renge-chan, didn't you go back to France?" Kyouya asked with a slight hint of displeasure.

"Why, Kyouya! Of all people, you wouldn't know why? Hoho! I came back a few weeks ago. I wanted to come meet you guys but then no one seemed to return my calls. Hoho! So I called Tamaki to get your addresses and schedule so now I could come with you guys!! Hoho!!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh God." Hikaru and Kaoru groaned in unison.

"Renge-chan…When will you return to France?" I asked, twitching.

"In 2 months. I asked father if he would build me a resort here so that when I leave, you guys could all live there. I'm giving it as a thank-you gift." She smiled.

"Really? Thanks Renge-chan." I smiled widely. _Damn Rich, Spoiled Woman but Thanks though. I appreciate it but to know that I'm the only poor person here is very humiliating._

"Madams, Messieurs, we have arrived." The chauffer informed us.

"Thank you, driver." Kyouya said and we all got off. I with Hikaru, Kyouya with Renge, Honey with Mori and Kaoru…was alone. I felt sorry for Kaoru.

"Hikaru, go ahead. I have to do something." I whispered. He just nodded. I let go of his arm and stood where I was, waiting for Kaoru to pass. He was looking down and his hands were in his pockets. He looked so vulnerable. So lonely. "Hey Kaoru." I said with a smile.

"Hey Haruhi." He said as he tried to plaster a fake, weak smile on his face. Of course I saw right through it.

"What's up?" I asked as I tried to create a conversation with him.

"Nothing."

"Kaoru, you know you can tell me anything right?" I assured him.

"I'm fine. Nothing worth fussing about." He smiled again.

"Kaoru, I don't like seeing you like this." I said.

"I promise. Nothing's wrong. I'm great." He tried to be enthusiastic, but failed. As soon as his smile was on his face, it disappeared a second later and he was looking down again.

"Kaoru…" I comforted him. I put my hand on his back.

"Haruhi, just do one thing for me, please." He said, still not looking up.

"Anything, Kaoru." I held his hand.

He looked straight into my eyes and I noticed that he was _very_ serious. "Make my brother very happy. Don't leave him. Do whatever it takes to fill up my place, when I'm not with him. Promise that."

"Sure Kaoru. I will." I patted his hand and smiled.

"Arigatou." His face soon brightened up and a smile was on his lips.

"Haruhi!" a voice that I've missed so much yelled. I turned around and there he was.

"Tamaki-sempai?"

FINALLY!! I FINISHED IT! AFTER THREE MONTHS OF ROTTING IN MY FOLDER, I FINALLY FINISHED! YAY! Review! Hehe!


	2. Chapter 2: SORRY READERS

Readers…

**Readers…**

I'm sorry. I can't continue these first. I have no more internet at home and my school has started. I'm having writer's block for "Bella's Blues". For the others, I'll post them as soon as possible. I'm only using my friend's computer right now. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry.

**anime-princess02**


End file.
